Quills used for the axial proximity probes direct the probes parallel to the machine axis, and position the probe normal to the surface being measured. This current quill configuration does not allow easy assembly of the proximity probe hardware. The result is expensive proximity probes are sometimes destroyed during their installation. Of even more concern is the fact that, if the probe cannot be detected at fault during the installation process, then the problem reveals itself as an oil leak through the probe during the unit's operation. The unit then has to be shut down and the probe repaired. This is an expensive and time consuming process.